Six Samurai
| romaji = Roku Bushū | trans = Six Warmen | de_name = Sechs Samurai | it_name = Sei Samurai | es_name = Seis Samuráis | pt_name = Seis Samurai | fr_name = Six Samouraïs | ko_name = 여섯 무사 | ko_hanja = ?? 武士 | ko_romanized = Yeoseon Musa | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | sets = * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * Astral Pack One * Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards * Crimson Crisis * Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors * Duel Terminal 6b * Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!! * Duelist Edition Volume 1 * Duelist Edition Volume 2 * Expansion Pack Vol.1 * Extra Pack * Extra Pack 2012 * Extra Pack Volume 2 * Extra Pack Volume 3 * Extreme Victory * Gladiator's Assault * Gold Series * Gold Series 2009 * Hobby League 5 participation card E * Jump Festa 2008 promotional cards * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years Mega Pack * National Championship 2011 (Korean) * Phantom Darkness * Precious Pack Volume 2 * Ra Yellow Mega Pack * Ra Yellow Mega Pack: Special Edition * Samurai Assault * Samurai Warlords Structure Deck * Stardust Overdrive * Storm of Ragnarok * Storm of Ragnarok: Special Edition * Strike of Neos * Strike of Neos Sneak Peek Participation Card * Starter Deck 2013 * Starter Deck 2014 * Super Starter: Space-Time Showdown * Super Starter: V for Victory * The Duelist Genesis * Turbo Pack: Booster One * Turbo Pack: Booster Five }} "Six Samurai", hay là "Lục Võ Sĩ" ( Roku Bushū, Six Warmen) ở OCG, là một archetype các quái thú Loại-Chiến Binh được ra mắt trong Strike of Neos, với các hỗ trợ thêm từ Gladiator's Assault, Storm of Ragnarok, Extreme Victory và Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors. Archetype này xoay quanh việc tràn đầy sân nhằm tạo khả năng giành lợi thế hơn đối thủ. Archetype này cũng được hỗ trợ ngầm từ archetype-phụ "Shien" cũng như một số quái thú, Phép và Bẫy khác nhau series chính của "Six Samurai". Tạo hình Chủ đề chung của "Six Samurai" là thiết lập một Nhật Bản phong kiến tương lai, kết hợp với các yếu tố siêu nhiên. Một chủ đề phổ biến khác là các quái thú khác nhau đều có Hệ khác nhau ứng với mỗi phần luân hồi của "Six Samurai": "The Six Samurai", "Legendary Six Samurai" và gần đây là "Shadow Six Samurai". Gia huy của "Shadow Six Samurai" có đặc điểm giống kunai, một sự liên quan đến kagemusha. Tiểu sử Các quái thú Six Samurai ban đầu ra mắt trong "Strike of Neos" phụ thuộc vào một quái thú "Six Samurai" khác trên sân để kích hoạt hiệu ứng của chúng. Tuy nhiên tất cả chúng đều có điểm tương đồng trong mô tả "Nếu lá này sắp bị hủy, bạn có thể hủy một quái thú "Six Samurai" bạn điều khiển khác thay thế". Storm of Ragnarok giới thiệu series "Legendary Six Samurai", cung cấp thêm các hỗ trợ cho Six Samurai ban đầu. Deck Build Pack: Spirit Warriors giới thiệu series mới "Shadow Six Samurai", cũng nhiên Quái thú Dung hợp "Six Samurai" đầu tiên, "Shadow Six Samurai - Rihan". Tản mạn *Each Six Samurai has a different attribute, and those with polar attributes have opposite effects. Yaichi's opposite is Kamon, Nisashi's is Yariza, and Irou's is Zanji. **Yaichi destroys face-down Spell/Trap cards, and Kamon destroys face-up Spell/Trap cards. **Nisashi can attack twice and potentially destroy multiple monsters, while Yariza bypasses monsters entirely to attack directly. **Irou's effect can take down monsters before they become a threat, and Zanji's effect can take out an already active threat. *The Legendary Six Samurai have similar interactions between opposing attributes: **"Shi En" takes care of Spells and Traps, while "Enishi" gets rid of monsters once per turn. Both effects can be activated during either player's turn. **"Kizan" can summon itself if you have a different "Six Samurai" monster, while "Kageki" summons another "Six Samurai" when Normal Summoned. **"Mizuho" requires "Six Samurai" to be tributed to activate its effect that destroys cards. On the other hand, "Shinai" need to be tributed to get a "Six Samurai" from the Graveyard (also, you can Special Summon one while controlling the other). *Most card artworks featuring the Six Samurai and their supporting cards contain a heraldic crest/coat of arms(紋章 - monshō or 家紋 - kamon) representing the Six Samurai. The crest is composed of a bolded outer-circle and an inner-circle. The inner-circle contains six smaller dotted circles which are connected to each other (in a specific path) and 6 other irregular shapes that are likely to represent the initial Six Samurai. To date, the only Six Samurai related cards that do not feature the Six Samurai crest are "Great Shogun Shien", "Tenkabito Shien", "Shien's Footsoldier", "Shien's Daredevil", and "Shien's Castle of Mist". However, it appears that if you look at the art in some of the Shien cards that Shien and Elder have an alternate symbol between them, as evident in "Tenkabito Shien", "Shien's Advisor", "Elder of the Six Samurai", and even "Shien's Smoke Signal". *The name of the archetype and the design of their members, including the "Shien" archetype, may be derived from the Japanese films Seven Samurai (1954) and Kagemusha (1980), both by Akira Kurosawa. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes